As the sciences and technologies are developing rapidly nowadays, flat panel displays have been widely applied to electronic display products, e.g., a TV set, a computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, etc. A flat panel display includes a data driver (Source Driver), a gate driver, a display panel, etc. The display panel includes an array of pixels, and the gate driver is configured to turn on respective rows of pixels in the array of pixels successively so that pixel data output by the data driver is transmitted to the pixels to thereby display an image to be displayed.
At present, the gate driver is typically formed on an array substrate of the display by an array process, i.e., a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) process, and this integrated process can save a cost, but also can make the display panel fabricated in a specious design with two symmetric sides; and a bonding area of an gate Integrated Circuit (IC), and a fan-out wiring space can be dispensed with for the design of a narrow bezel. Furthermore this integrated process can have a bonding process in the direction of gate scan lines dispensed with to thereby improve the production throughput and the good yield.
However an image typically can only be displayed at one resolution in a time period of one frame in the traditional GOA design.